The Other Way Out
by Mairu and Kururi
Summary: A series of alternate universes where there are different murders and murderers during the first trial (in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and Students of Despair). M for violence, language and sexual content.


**A/N: So, this story is about the hundreds upon thousands upon millions of ways the first trial could have played out. I will go through all of the unlisted executions (Maizono, Hagakure, ect.) and change out victims. Keep in mind, slight AU so everyone but the victim lives to go through with the first trial. I will go over every aspect to the best of my capabilities, but seeing as I have never actually seen a cadaver, I may be slightly off. Thus, my apologies. Also, I won't bother with the gymnasium scene, because that's a lot of work. Let's pretend these ass holes can use context clues and figure that a class trial is just that – a trial for the fucking class. Enjoy!**

_"Bing bang boing bong! A body has just been discovered. After a brief investigation, the class trial will begin!"_

A pretty brunette was thrown across her own bed, shirt pulled open and bruises across her small bust. Her grey eyes were wide in what might have been terror, had she been alive. Her glasses were shattered, pressed into her eyes, blood crusted over where it cut her at her temples. The long braids she usually kept tied neatly down her back were undone, the vicious curls splayed across the bed around her.

Fukawa's mouth was wide, blood pooled in the back of her throat, along with something shiny and glittering. Her head was barely attached to her slim, slender neck, held in place by a few dried, brown pieces of cartilage. Hair around this area was severed as well, chopped unevenly and scattered across her body and on the floor.

"W-who… Who would have done this?"

Fujisaki was shaking, eyes wide as she took in the damage. Ishimaru and Oowada were close to her, whispering words of comfort as she began to break down. Asahina was in a crumpled heap on the floor, muffled, tortured screams escaping her. Celestia looked almost relaxed, her face void of any emotion that might give her away. Naegi and Kirigiri stood the closest to Fukawa's tortured body, scanning with watchful eyes as they took in every individual clue. When no one else made a move, Kyouko gave a weary sigh, pressing her hand to her forehead.

"If you are that scared by a body, leave. We have work to do. Conduct your investigation elsewhere." Naegi nodded his approval, the two of them watching as the remaining students filed out of the room. Turning their attention back on the Literary Girl, Kirigiri got onto her knees and crawled around the bed as Naegi grabbed Fukawa's glasses and pulled them away from her face.

"Her nose is broken," he stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. While Fukawa did indeed has a squat sort of nose, it was now almost flat into her face, upturned and clearly shattered. "Maybe her attacker punched her in the face, in hopes of stunning her," Kirigiri replied from under the bed, "Check for that piece of metal in the back of her throat. It's obviously a clue." Naegi sighed but did as he was told, reaching his hand into the cadaver's mouth and extracting a plain, boring shard of metal. "Waste of time," he muttered bitterly, discarding it next to Fukawa's head.

Kirigiri stood up, a sword in her hands. "Someone brought this. Fukawa's sword is still on the stand. They most likely tricked her into opening the door. I'm not sure how, though." Naegi nodded and watched as Kirigiri pulled the sword out of it's scabbard and tilted it under the light. "It's missing a small piece at the tip," her eyes scanned the place where Fukawa's neck was supposed to be. "An amateur did this. But they were strong. Most likely a guy. Someone Fukawa was attracted to, seeing as the door was opened the door without any signs of struggle."

Naegi picked up the piece by Fukawa's neck and held it close to the blade, gasping at the perfect match. "We need more proof!" he snapped, glaring at the brunette. _Why did she have to die? _The last thing he wanted to see was someone die – especially someone as quiet and nervous as Fukawa.

Naegi peeked around a little more in the room, scanning anything that seemed out of sort. There was a notebook on the desk, about the size of Naegi's hand, opened to a page covered in neat handwriting. He scanned it, feeling awkward by the sexually explicit contents. He pocketed it so he could read it later, looking back at Fukawa. "Why would they pull her shirt open?" he questioned, looking over at Kirigiri. She had one of Fukawa's hands in her own, turning it over. "Possibly for the same reason this person saw fit to pleasure himself with her corpse," she replied coldy.

With wide eyes, Naegi realized that Kirigiri was right. Fukawa's chest was sticky, coated in something clear and shiny, as were her hands. He felt sick to his stomach and turned away, walking out of the room to stand by the door. Kirigiri came out a few minutes later, the used sword in hand. "All we should need to do is check the male students rooms. It is highly improbable that one of the female students managed to pleasure themselves atop of her chest. Whoever is missing their sword is the culprit." Naegi nodded his head in agreement. "You check the left side of the hall, I'll check the right."

Looking down at his electronic idea, Naegi realized that meant he had to check Leon, Hagakure and Yamada's rooms. He knocked on each door, greeted by frazzled and exhausted occupants. Each one happily showed him where there swords were, and how they were in mint condition. He glanced to where Kirigiri disappeared into Oowada's room only a few seconds ago. He waited patiently for her to exit, and when she did, it was in a flurry of screams and curses.

When the door was slammed shut behind her, she nodded to Naegi and walked down the opposite end of the hallway. Before he could trail after her a loud sound echoed through the hall and most likely through every room. _"I'm getting really tired of waiting. Let's go ahead and start the class trial! The red door at the end of the main hall will lead to the elevator. It will take you were you need to be!"_

Sighing, Naegi followed Monokuma's instructions and made it to the end of the hallway. The red doors were closed, though he could hear chatter on the other side. Slipping through, he saw that everyone had already gathered there and had been waiting on him. "Well, let's get this show on the road," Oowada muttered, pulling the lever to take them all down.

They filed out of the elevator and looked at the stands questionably. "What the fuck is that?!" Leon shouted, pointing at a picture of Fukawa with an X across it. Monokuma peeked from in between his legs and looked up at the baseball player's face. "It doesn't seem fair to leave the dead out! So now, you can be sure that they're included. Now take your seats, bastards!" Everyone did as instructed and looked around awkwardly as Monokuma plodded over and sat on what looked to be a throne. No one spoke for a while until Kirigiri ran a hand through her hair and looked around. "Naegi and I investigated the body." Before she finished, Yamada let out a shriek of disgust and hissed. "You touched her! She's dead and you touched her!"

Kirigiri sighed and waited for him to finish. She finally spoke again, sending out glares to anyone stupid enough to interrupt her. "The cut on her neck was not swift and painless. In fact, whoever did this, while they may have been strong enough to break through the bone, was someone who had never dealt with a sword in a situation like this. They also got the sword stuck in the back of her skull, breaking a piece of the tip off. I can confirm this suspicion because a piece of metal was in the back of her throat, and this piece perfectly matched the dent in the sword that we recovered from underneath Fukawa's bed."

Naegi nodded and continued for Kyouko. "Fukawa's sword was untouched and in the holder in her room. I checked Leon, Hagakure and Yamada's rooms and all of their swords remained untouched. I didn't check the girl's room because I didn't see a reason to."

Asahina raised her hand, waiting for Naegi to stop before she spoke. "Um, what makes you guys think it's a boy?" Junko nodded, "Yeah, um, it could have totally been a girl, right?" Kirigiri shook her head, looking over to Naegi. "Well, um, whoever killed Fukawa also… They…" "They may have raped her corpse. She had what we believe to be someone's excretions on her chest and hands. The bruises on her chest were most likely hickeys, which could have been given to her immediately after her death, allowing the blood to resurface."

Almost everyone in the room looked like they were about to throw up, short of Celestia, Sakura and Togami. "What makes you think this was after she died?" Celestia questioned, "It could be that whoever killed her partook in intercourse with her before she died." Togami nodded, "Though, whoever did this may have had poor tastes. That immediately ousts myself."

Kirigiri shook her head, her thumb pressed against her chin. "Actually, I have ruled out Kuwata, Ishimaru, Hagakure, Yamada and Togami." Chihiro became wide eyed, looking to Oowada, who stood next to her. "It wasn't Oowada-kun! I was staying with him and Ishimaru and him in his room last night!" she cried out, oblivious to the insinuations of such a statement. "Well, either one of them could have done it then!" Leon yelled, pointing to Ishimaru and Oowada. "No!" Chihiro protested, grabbing both of their hands, "None of us could sleep! I was scared so they stayed up and told silly stories to me all night!"

Ishimaru nodded, looking at the two blondes next to him. "We only fell asleep a bit after midnight, when Fujisaki-kun finally calmed down." Oowada gave a thumbs up, "Aye. We only woke up when we heard someone yelling from across the hall." Chihiro nodded at this.

"_That isn't true!"_ Naegi shouted, pointing at the trio. The three of them froze, expressions ranging from confused to upset.

"Then why was your sword missing?" Kirigiri questioned, her eyebrows rising into her hairline. "I'm not sure," he snapped, glaring, "I fell asleep after Ishimaru and when I woke up, Chihiro told me it was gone." Chihiro nodded next to him, "Yeah, I was also the one who found Fukawa. I left the room because I was hungry and saw her door open. She was lying on her bed and I peeked in to check on her."

Everyone paused, mulling over the testimony of the trio. "Are you bastards really at a stand still this quickly?!" Monokuma shouted, waving his stuffed arms around. Kirigiri glared at him as Naegi mulled over this. Not only did Oowada have a poor alibi, this now brought Ishimaru into question. But, Chihiro and Oowada vouched for Ishimaru being the first to fall asleep and the only one to not wake up in the middle of the night. "Fujisaki-kun," Naegi called, "Did Oowada fall asleep before you and after Ishimaru?" She nodded, looking at her fingers. "Yeah. We all fell asleep a bit before the morning notification sounded."

Naegi paused. Ishimaru said…

"_That's not true!"_

Kirigiri nodded in agreement. "Ishimaru said that you all fell asleep a little after midnight. So you must have stayed up much later than the other two."Chihiro bit her lip, looking away. "Unless you killed Fukawa."

"Kirigiri!" Naegi shouted, "We don't have any proof!" She shook her head, pointing at the terrified blonde. "We do, actually. Read aloud the open passage in the notebook in your pocket." Naegi gave her a curious look but obliged, pulling out the open notebook.

"_He was beautiful, she couldn't deny that. She wasn't even sure if he was truly a he, with those long, beautiful lashes, framing those bright, pantone eyes. His pink, full lips were pressed against mine, working down, down along my body, across my chest, across my small breasts. A hand worked down to the edge of her skirt, pulling it up and massaging at her waist. Her hand began to stroke against the inside of his thigh, underneath his ao skirt. Reaching into his briefs, she held him in her shaky fingers, working with both hands as he continued to work on her._

_ "The look of pure bliss on his face was one she would always remember. She would do anything to make him look like that again. She squirmed as he ran his fingers along the inside of her body, mapping out every inch of her insides. 'You're beautiful…' he whispered into her ear, pulling his finger out of her. She let out a cry as he came into her hand, as she came into his. 'But I'm not done with you yet.' 'Good,' she replied, pressing her mouth against his._

_ "He stood on his knees above her, his hand trailing down underneath his skirt. 'I want to see you. I want to see you, alone, by yourself.' She nodded, her hand trailing down to herself. She began to-"_

"That's enough, Naegi," Kirigiri stated coldly, her eyes never leaving Chihiro's. "Note that pantone and ao are shades of green. I apolgozie, Fujisaki, but you are the only one that fits this description. Is there something you would like to tell us all?" Monokuma stood on his seat, laughing. "Upupupupu! Fujisaki-kun, you've been ousted! Fujisaki-kun is actually a girly boy!" Chihiro paled, looking between his two friends with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" he sobbed into his hands.

Oowada and Ishimaru looked at Chihiro, horrified. He refused to meet either man's eyes, his body shaking as he continued to cry. "W-why didn't you tell us, Chihiro?"

Chihiro looked up at Ishimaru, tears flowing freely. "I… I'm weak! How could I admit to something like this?" Everyone looked away, refusing to meet eyes with him. "It's okay," Oowada said from one side of the boy. Chihiro shook his head. "No! It isn't okay! I killed Fukawa-kun! I'm a murderer!"

"Then why did you do it, Fujisaki-kun?" Celestia asked, an amused smile on her face. Chihiro looked around, eyes meeting every student until his eyes came to rest on Fukawa's portrait. "I… I really was hungry… Oowada and Ishimaru had fallen asleep and I didn't want to wake them up. I forgot that the cafeteria closed at night so I walked there and back. Fukawa heard noises outside of her room and opened the door, and welcomed me in. We just talked, and while we talked, she wrote. I asked to see it so she let me. Then… she…" he blushed and looked at his hands.

"Did she rape you?" Togami questioned. He shook his head. No. "She fell asleep after… And… I killed her."

Naegi looked down at the bar that sepperated him from his classmates. It made sense… Except…

"_That's not true."_

Chihiro froze, his shattered face looking at the rest of the students. "What?"

"Fukawa-san invited you, didn't she?" Kirigiri questioned. Chihiro paused, biting his lip. Oowada and Ishimaru grabbed his hands on both sides, smiling at him. He nodded. "She gave me the note book and a note before the night bell. She told me to come at midnight. I was late because Ishimaru and Oowada didn't fall asleep for a long time. As soon as I got in… We…" he sigh, skipping over the unnecisary information. "When we finished, I was about to fall asleep… She… She stabbed me. I looked over at her and… _She wasn't her."_

Chihiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of scissors. "She had red eyes and a long tongue… And she had this in her hand. I got scared and hit her… It didn't knock her out though. She was really mad… She got close and I grabbed for the sword and swung. It went over her throat and she fell onto the bed… She was screaming and crying so… I didn't want her to suffer. I kept stabbing and she kept screaming at me… Right before she died, she looked at me. Except her eyes were gray. I put the sword under the bed and went back into Oowada's room and got his sword… I thought it was mine because my stuff was in there… I was going to take the blame but… I just…"

Chihiro collapsed, sobbing into the banister in front of him. "Upupupupupup~! Now that Fujisaki admitted to the murder, it's time for the execution!"

"No!" Oowada protested, grabbing for Chihiro's hand. Ishimaru followed suit, but before either could grab onto their friend's hand, a chain was around Fujisaki's neck, pulling him back.

The bell's went off and a light went on. Chihiro stood in the middle of a large TV screen, looking around with terrified eyes. He stood in a two-bit world, everything bright and colorful. On the left side of the screen, Monokuma's began to rush out, running toward him. He let out a scream and ran the opposite way, jumping over small bushes and over green platforms. When another appeared in front of him, he began to rush the opposite way, banging into the side of the world's limits.

He turned, backed pressed against the limits. He fell to his knees, sobbing violently. Just as another Monokuma appearing, Chihiro's sprite fell out of existence.

Everyone watched with wide eyes, Ishimaru and Oowada pressed against the television screen. "He… Where he is?!" Ishimaru screamed, pointing at Monokuma. Oowada turned on his heel, grabbing the bear by an ear. Behind him, an angry hall monitor stood. Ishimaru snatched the bear away and began to shake him wildly, tears flowing freely. "Where is he?!"

"Upupupupu~! Didn't I say it's against the rules to attempt to bring harm to the principle?"


End file.
